


The Company Of A Friend

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella had known from the moment when the Captain - or, well, the new Grand Duke - had introduced Ella and Kit to his future wife that they would be good friends. The Captain's beloved was a confident, beautiful woman with many clever opinions. She was very good at challenging anyone she started a conversation with, her husband included. It was very hard not to at least be intrigued by her. Ella found that she also gave the best advice. And she also happened to be the only true female friend she'd ever had.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company Of A Friend

Ella had known from the moment when the Captain - or, well, the new Grand Duke - had introduced Ella and Kit to his future wife that they would be good friends. The Captain's beloved was a confident, beautiful woman with many clever opinions. She was very good at challenging anyone she started a conversation with, her husband included. It was very hard not to at least be intrigued by her. Ella found that she also gave the best advice. And she also happened to be the only true female friend she'd ever had.

On a specific evening Ella and the woman, Margaret, were enjoying dinner as Kit and the Captain were off riding with Prince Christopher. Ella had been hesitant about letting them go, for she did not trust that Christopher would not get hurt. Still, she'd allowed it, and now she was sitting at the table, concerned.

"It's already getting dark," Ella murmured as she looked out the window. "What if something happened?"

"Nothing has happened to your son, or your husband. Or my husband, for that matter," Margaret said in amusement as she watched her friend. "I understand that you're worried, trust me, but there is no need to be. I'm sure Kit knows how to take care of your son."

Ella sighed, nodding. "I know that. I'm sorry. I'm completely spoiling our dinner," she smiled apologetically.

"I understand," Margaret said. "Especially since...," she hesitated before speaking. "Especially since I'm expecting our first baby as well."

Ella's eyes widened as a bright smile spread across her lips. "Truly?" 

Margaret nodded with a smirk. "Yes! But don't tell anyone. I haven't even told my husband."

"Of course, of course," Ella dashed up from her seat with a smile and rushed over to her friend, hugging her. "Congratulations! I know you two will be amazing parents!"

"Just like you and Kit are," Margaret said gratefully. "Thank you, Ella. And I was wondering....," she smiled. "Would you two consider being our child's godparents?"

Ella's smile only brightened as she nodded, grabbing her friend's hand in hers. "We would be honored!"

"Good," Margaret said with a smile. Just as she was about to say something more, the door to the dining room opened and Kit, Christopher and the Captain walked in, all wet from the rain, but with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hi!" Ella smirked as she stood up and rushed over to her family, hugging and kissing them both. "How was it?"

"Wet, but fun," Kit smiled, kissing his wife as the Captain rushed over to greet his.

Ella watched their reunion happily, whispering in Kit's ear: "We should leave them alone. Margaret has some news."

Kit's eyebrows rose, but he nodded anyway, escorting his family out of the room.

"What news?" Kit asked curiously as they were outside.

Ella chuckled, lifting their son in her arms. "You'll hear about it tomorrow, no doubt. But for now it's a secret," she kissed her husband's cheek before they began to head to their bedchambers together, perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not very good at writing friendships, but I hope this didn't suck :)


End file.
